da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice Amell
Basics Name: Beatrice Rivka Amell Gender: Female. Age: Nineteen. Birthplace: West Hill, Ferelden. Class: Mage. Specialization: Force Mage. History Leaving Kinloch Hold At first, Beatrice could not define what it was that was matting down her hair and covering her face. It felt as though she had just stood from a bath but she knew that was most definitely not true. She had escaped from the Circle Tower and swam across Lake Calenhad only a few days before. Somehow, miraculously, she had done it. It had been several months since Jowan had released himself; he would never forgive her for telling Irving about his plan but she would never forgive him for turning to blood magic - but mostly for lying to her. Somehow Irving had been able to talk Knight-Commander Greagoir out of making an example out of her and, after only two months, had been pushing her to become an enchanter. Greagoir tried to slow the process but as she left the Tower days before, she wore the robes of an Enchanter. She was young but she was strong - strong-willed, something that Irving insisted made her an excellent choice. Greagoir should have spent less time looking at the girl that was walking away and more at the man who lay now dead in the Harrowing Chamber. Uldred had almost entirely destroyed the Circle - it was mostly Senior Enchanter Wynne that had made it possible to fight against him. If she hadn't seen him for what he was, it was like that the entire Circle would have fallen. As it so happened, at least a handful survived. The Warden had come and had done what she had not been able to do. He had saved Cullen. With a heavy sigh, she tilted her head back to look at the darkened sky. Water. It was raining. Rain. She had loved the rain as a child; it rained often in Jeder, being a coastal town. The Waking Sea offered salt water from nearly every direction, it seemed. She had loved it until The Day. The day the templars came for her - it had rained that day, too. Beatrice smiled sardonically to herself, finding it only appropriate that it would rain as she neared West Hill. She remembered his eyes as the possessed templars pulled her away from the prison that the demons had created for him. Beatrice doubted she would ever be able to forget the look on his face and, knowing that nothing more than the demonic visions and Desire's teasing suggestions would ever come from sitting in her Tower room, she chose to leave. It was safer - if she separated herself from her sins, she would be less susceptible to the demons that offered her everything she could never have. On she trudged, towards the port that would take her anywhere but there, as the raindrops kept on falling. She wondered if they fell in on Cullen, too. Arriving in Kirkwall Thanks to a particular, unnamed templar Beatrice was able to make her way into Kirkwall without much difficulty. Upon discovering the Hanged Man, she was able to bathe, eat, and sleep for a day before she made her way into Darktown (and subsequently Lowtown) to find herself a shack. As most people are, Beatrice is a work in progress. Her story is still being told. Abstract Beatrice, occasionally called Bea, was born of a sailor and a housewife, taken away from her family at the age of six to be kept at the Circle Tower. Her parents both died while she was there, which she discovers when she flees after the blood mage debacle. She remembers mention made of Amells in Kirkwall and decides to go there to search out any living family she has. Was an Enchanter at the Circle in Ferelden, became an apostate. Faceclaim: Fanny Valette